A communication bus, such as but not limited to an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus, in a computer network connects a host to other I2C devices and components. The I2C bus can be used for communication between the host and internal as well as and external I2C devices of the computer network. Unfortunately, some I2C devices on the I2C bus can cause communication over the I2C bus to stop, or “hang” for a variety of reasons. If communication over the I2C bus hangs, then the computer system may not operate properly, if at all. In order to remove the I2C bus hang, the computer network must be manually restarted and an attempt must be made to discover which I2C device caused the bus hang. This is both undesirable and cumbersome.